Many parents provide their children with cellular telephones for increased safety and peace of mind. Most cellular telephones include the ability to access data services. Such services may include using software such as a web browser, streaming media player, and the like to retrieve and render content from a server connected to the internet. While there are many benefits to being able to access data services from a mobile device, a child with an internet-capable cellular telephone would be able to browse the internet without parental supervision. This may enable the child to access content which the child's parent or guardian considers unsuitable or inappropriate. It would therefore be desirable to provide a means whereby a parent or guardian may control the content that a minor is able to access using the data capabilities of their cellular telephone.
Moreover, when a cellular device is connected to an IP network, it may be possible for content, such as pop-up advertisements and the like, to be pushed to the cellular device. This could also result in the exposure of a minor to unsuitable or inappropriate content. It would therefore also be desirable to provide a means for preventing access to a cellular device from an IP network.